


Do You Wanna Watch A Movie?

by Supreme_EvilQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Let It Go, Movie Frozen, frozen, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supreme_EvilQueen/pseuds/Supreme_EvilQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma gets the groceries for the first time and goes off list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Wanna Watch A Movie?

Emma clattered in the door again, dropping the paper bags unceremoniously onto the floor, making as much noise as possible. Regina sighed, hearing the noise all the way from the kitchen before coming out to 'help' (watch) her.

"Have fun, dear?" Emma came back in with more bags and glared at Regina.

"You know your shopping list was colossal? And half the stuff you wanted I've never even heard of!" Emma grumbled, banging the door shut and pulling her coat off, throwing it in the direction of the coat stand.

Regina giggled and moved towards Emma, wrapping her arms around her waist and kissing her.

"Thank you so much for doing it though, I missed you dreadfully," Regina mumbled into Emma's ear as her hands moved slowly up Emma's back, rubbing the muscles until she felt her relax in her arms.

Emma squeezed her back, grumbling. "It wasn't so bad- I picked up a film," she felt Regina tense in her arms and Emma laughed, kissing her head. "Sorry, I know you hate when I go off list," she teased.

Regina pulled back from her and went to carry the bags into the kitchen. "So long as it's an appropriate film, unlike that last one. How many nights did Henry spend with us after it?" 

Emma grinned and bounced into the kitchen, placing a bottle of wine on the table. "Come on, Regina, how was I to know he would be freaked out by a haunted house- it's a great TV show, you know it!"

"Hm, well, you know I love Jessica Lange so that question is invalid," Regina answered, turning from the cupboards and walking back towards Emma, taking the film from her. Regina groaned. "Emma no, we're not watching this again! I took you to see it three times- I know you and Henry went at least five times," Emma opened her mouth to protest, but Regina held her finger to Emma's lips. "Please, I know my son, he doesn't do soccer." Emma pouted and folded her arms as Regina placed the film down and turned back to the bags.

Emma tried to keep a straight face as she sidled up to Regina, leaning on the counter next to her. "You know you want to watch it again, baby," Regina pursed her lips and shook her head. Emma's hands moved to her shoulders. "Come on..." she whispered in her ear. "You know you love Let It Go."

Regina groaned and spun around to kiss Emma, her face masked with annoyance, even though they both knew she was more than willing to watch it again.

Emma laughed and kissed her nose, childishly singing, "Do you wanna build a snowman?" she whispered straight in her ear. "It doesn't have to be a snowman?" Regina laughed and hit her off her. 

"Go away, Emma!" They both laughed and Emma hugged her tight.

"I'll go get Henry and we'll put it on, come through as soon as you're finished in here," Emma said gleefully, bouncing out the room. Regina laughed as she watched her leave, still surprised she'd married someone so... perky.


End file.
